Loki
HISHE Loki.PNG Loki (Ragnarok Alt).PNG Loki (Ragnarok).PNG Loki Laufeyson is a Marvel Comics character inspired by the Norse God of Mischief and a major antagonist in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Early Life Loki was the son of Laufey, King of the Frost Giants on Jotunheim. He was small for a Frost Giant and left to die in a temple as a baby. Odin found him and rescued him taking him back to Asgard and making his appearance that of an Asgardian, raising him as his son with the hope of bring about a permanent peace between the Asgardians and Jotuns through him. Loki was raised and trained with Asgardian customs and morals, Odin always showed favor to Thor causing Loki to become jealous. Loki was never told of his true heritage and grew up alongside Thor believing he was Odin's trueborn son, he did not take the revelation that he wasn't well. Biography How Thor Should Have Ended Rather than stopping Loki and saving Jotunheim Thor decides to stay on Earth with Jane. Loki then informs a newly woken Odin that he has destroyed Jotunheim while he was sleeping. Odin quickly proceeds to banish Loki sending him through a portal taking his power (helmet and spear) before denouncing him as an 'ice giant'. How The Avengers Should Have Ended Upon meeting Thor battles Captain America and Iron Man ultimately reaching a stalemate. Afterwards they question why Loki had simply been watching and made no move to escape while they were fighting. Loki responds that he'll never tell laughing and causing the three heroes to decide not to take him back to base as he is definitely up to something. He is seen being beaten by Hulk in the Battle of Manhattan. How Thor The Dark World Should Have Ended After killing Kurse, Loki seemingly dies in front of Thor. However, Jane Foster believes that Loki was faking his death and kicks him in the groin, revealing his deception. At the Villain Pub, Loki complains to Joker and Zod on how his plan to overthrow Asgard was ruined. Malekith enters angry at Loki for hogging his spotlight to which Loki denounces Malekith as an amateur, forcing the Dark Elf to leave. He, the Joker and Zod discuss different strategies until Zod points out that if Loki had been a good child Odin probably would have given him the throne since Thor no longer want it to which Loki points out that if Zod had colonized Mars he could have saved his entire race. Villain Pub: To the Tailor Emperor Palpetine orders that Bownser throw out the Mandarin on account of him not being a real villain. As Bownser does so the Mandarin knocks Loki's drink onto his costume annoying Loki. The Joker points out that he can just fix it with magic which Loki does but is still irritated pointing out the complexity of his costume, describing it as the best costume in the Villain pub and completely irreplaceable. The Joker and Voldemort then prompt a reluctant Loki to put on his signature helmet then Voldemort teases him about the Tesseract. Joker then tells Loki to relax and assures him that the helmet is unique and that all villains should have something that represents just them. When the issue of Voldemort getting a new outfit arises Loki agrees that it should at least add a mask as it will help with the fact that he does not have a nose. Voldemort begins a rant about how terrifying he is and Loki makes illusory Harry Potter Gryffindoor appear all over him to everyone else's amusement. How The Amazing Spider-Man 2 Should Have Ended In this video the ending to the Amazing Spiderman 2 was changed due to Superman going back in time to save everything. The various new endings for the main characters are shown one of which shows Electro having a birthday party. Loki is present wearing a party hat. Villain Pub: The New Smile Loki along with just about everyone else in the Villain pub is disgusted by his new look and tells him to turn back. The Joker replies he can't since he shaved his eyebrows. Loki points out he should have some dignity. When the topic of 'My So Called Life' comes up Loki says it is on Netflix, Voldemort later goes looking for it only to find that Loki lied to him and it is on DVD only much to his aggravation. How Suicide Squad should have ended Loki is sitting with Zod who questions what's wrong with Joker as he is singing a very sad song on the Karaoke, Loki replies he is going through the 'cutting room blues'. He listens while Palpetine questions whether the Suicide Squad are really villains and agrees with Joker, Zod and Voldemort that the real villain in the film was Waller. Villain Pub: The Boss Battle Loki is sitting at the bar when Batman bursts in. Loki warns Batman this may be Batman's worst nightmare and joins in the villains attacking Batman donning his helmet for the fight. He creates an illusion of himself holding the Scepter and when Batman jumps down this disappears and the real Loki stabs him in the back with the spear laughing. However, this turns out to be cardboard cutout of Batman and sneaks up behind Loki snatching his Scepter and blasting him into the bathroom where he asks Thanos if he's sure he does not want to get in on the fight. Loki watches from the hole in the ceiling when Batman uses Thanos glove to punch the Joker back in time and asks Voldemort if they should stop him. Voldemort replies that in this case they shouldn't and Batman is only stopped by Palpatine leaving the Joker in Heath's Ledger's version. After Batman's defeat Loki watches Batman in the Wineseller of Doom about to be fed to Jaws but leaves when Emperor Palpatine ushers everyone out. He is later seen trying to reset Hal so they can get out the Pub. How Kong: Skull Island Should Have Ended Loki makes a short appearance confronting Kong using his signature 'dull creature' speech from the Avengers. He is then crushed by Kong's fist before Nick Fury appears inviting Kong to join the Avengers. How The Incredibles Should Have Ended This depicts an alternate scenario where Syndrome became a hero however, it does make a clip of the evil Syndrome in the villain pub sitting next to Loki in the Joker's seat. How Thor Ragnarok Should Have Ended Thor Ragnarok offers two scenarios for Loki, in the first during the final fight between Thor and Hela Loki flees the scene in a spaceship leaving the heroes to die apologizing but saying they know he can't be trusted. He is next seen at the Villain Pub with Hela who is bragging about her victory. He reveals he stole the Tesseract which is quickly taken by Thanos to Loki's annoyance. In the second scenario Dr Strange interrupts the scene of Hela's first appearance immediately after Hela breaks Thor's hammer irritated that the Asgardians had not left as they promised. He then sends Hela into an infinite reality loop as he briefly did Loki and demands again they leave. Thor laments his hammer and the fact that they didn't go to the cafe to which Dr Strange concedes and uses his infinity stone to return Mjolnir to its' original state and creates a portal so Thor and Loki can go to the cafe. When there both Superman and Batman are uncomfortable with Loki's presence despite Thor's insistence that everything is fine, especially when Loki begins making jokes about the Justice League. Villain Pub: 12 Days of Christmas Nine versions of him (one of which is wearing his horned helmet and carrying his scepter) sing the "ninth day" segment, with their verse being "nine Loki's scheming". At the end of the song he is seen at the bar and recites the final line of the song - 'the one ring to rule them all' with the rest of the pub's occupants. How Avengers Infinity War Should Have Ended When the heroes defeat Thanos and claim the gauntlet Thor snaps his fingers and accidentally murders all the villains in the villain pub. Loki arrives later hoping to surprise the other villains with successfully faking his death for the second time however, he arrives to find the villain pub deserted filled with piles of the villains ashes. Infinity War Alternate HISHE In this version Heimdall summons the bifrost one final time on the ship and blasts Thanos and his minions into deep space where 'they will never be found'. Loki is unaffected alongside Thor and questions Heimdall as to where he sent them. How Deadpool 2 Should Have Ended By the same method as the Avengers: Infinity War HISHE Thor defeats Thanos however, instead of taking the gauntlet himself it ends up in the hands of Deadpool who uses it to teleport away to the villain pub and begins bragging about his victory to the annoyance of the other villains. Loki arrives in the same manner as before taking his usual seat and explaining that he faked his death again joking that Thanos - who is present - knew as he was there. Villain Pub: Trick or Treat Loki is in his usual seat in the Villain Pub as many children come trick or treating for Halloween. He - along with the other villains - is exasperated at the costumes. He calls a few out on their outdatedness, inaccuracy and becomes particularly irked when one boy comes dressed as Thor. He however, cheers up when some kids come dressed as traditional villains claiming they want to be 'scary'. Avengers Endgame Alternate HISHE Loki, alongside many other villains who have been seen in the Villain Pub, attends Thanos's funeral where Thanos gauntlet is set sail with a note stating he demanded too much silence. He is seen in his full armour holding the tesseract. Villain Pub: Return of Palps (Star Wars Predictions) Loki sits along the other villains in the Villain pub and discuss the possibilities for the next Star Wars movie. He gives many predictions agreeing with most of the villains that Palpatine will be defeated. This annoys Palpatine and the villains then pretend to root for him while looking amused. The Villain Pub Loki is a main character in The Villain Pub alongside Joker, Voldemort and Palpatine. He is featured in the Villain pub theme song. He drinks from a golden goblet and there is an ongoing joke of him playing tricks on Voldemort. As of How Avengers: Infinity War Should Have Ended he appeared to be the only surviving member of the Villain Pub however, a later video Villain Pub: Trick or Treat shows the rest of the occupants alive. Allies * Joker (VP) * Tom Riddle/Lord Voldemort (VP) * Palpatine (VP) * Zod (VP) * Thor Odinson (Thor 3) * Bruce Banner/Hulk (Thor 3) Enemies * Thor Odinson (formerly) * Odin Borson (formerly) * Jane Foster (formerly) * Erik Selvig (formerly) * Tony Stark/Iron Man (formerly) * Steve Rogers/Captain America (formerly) * Bruce Banner/Hulk (formerly) * Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow (formerly) * Clint Barton/Hawkeye (formerly) * Nick Fury (formerly) Appearances How It Should Have Ended Episodes * How Thor Should Have Ended * How the Avengers Should have Ended * How Thor the Dark World Should Have Ended * HISHE Update - SDCC 2015 *How The Amazing Spider-Man 2 Should Have Ended * How Suicide Squad Should Have Ended * How Kong: Skull Island Should Have Ended * How The Incredibles Should Have Ended * How Thor: Ragnarok Should Have Ended * How Avengers: Infinity War Should Have Ended * Infinity War Alternate HISHE * How Deadpool 2 Should Have Ended * Avengers Endgame Alternate HISHE Villain Pub Episodes * To the Tailor * The New Smile * Zombie Night * The Boss Battle * 12 Days of Christmas * Trick or Treat * Return of Palps (Star Wars Predictions) Compilations * Villain Pub Compilation Volume 1 * MCU HISHE Compilation Volume 1 * The DC HISHE Compilation Volume 1 * The DC HISHE Compilation Volume 2 Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Former Villains Category:Anti-heroes Category:Villain Pub members